Hermione and Neville
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Neville has sort of an awkward problem, but Hermione help him as best as she can...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friends Jessica Frazer and Nicole McLeod.**

* * *

**Hermione and Neville**

**Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom are in their sixth year at Hogwarts.**

"I need help..." says Neville.

"Don't be nervous, you're a man now." says Hermione.

"Sure, but what I need help with is very embarrassing." says Neville.

"Okay, tell me. I won't think any less of you." says Hermione.

"Right. I have never...had sex." says Neville.

"What...?" gasp Hermione in surprise. She did not expect Neville to say that.

"You heard me." says Neville.

"I'm not sure how I can help in this case." says Hermione.

"Easy. You can have sex with me so I learn how it's done." says Neville.

"That I cannot do. I'm dating Ron and he'd get very angry if I had sex with another guy." says Hermione.

"Please, help me. I won't tell anyone..." says Neville.

"Neville, I wanna help, but considering the nature of your problem, it feels weird." says Hermione.

"I understand...I do." says Neville.

"There are magical prostitutes in Hogsmeade." says Hermione.

"Yes, but I don't wanna do it with one of those." says Neville.

"Why not? Many guys think they're sexy." says Hermione.

"Perhaps so, but prostitutes often have diseases in their pussy." says Neville.

"I guess that's true, but you can use a protection spell." says Hermione.

"It'd be much easier if I could have sex with you." says Neville.

"Fine. I hate hearing a guy beg. Remember, no one can know about this." says Hermione.

"Okay." says Neville.

"Nice, let's go somewhere a lot less public." says Hermione.

Hermione and Neville go to a bathroom.

"Use one of these. It's a Muggle thing called condoms." says Hermione, giving Neville a red condom.

"Okay...how?" says Neville.

"Like this, duh." says Hermione as she unbutton Neville's pants, jerk his dick to stiffness and put the condom on his dick.

"What's the purpose of that thing?" says Neville.

"Protection, Muggle style." says Hermione.

"Alright. Kind of interesting." says Neville.

"Yeah." says Hermione as she roll up her skirt, revealing her pussy.

Neville get horny.

"Clearly you...or at least your dick, find me erotic." says Hermione with a sexy smile.

"You are sexy." says Neville.

"Thanks." says Hermione.

"No problem." says Neville.

"Let's begin. Enter my pussy with your dick, slow and gentle. Don't slam it in." says Hermione, who actually love when Ron slam his dick into her pussy, but she doesn't wanna teach Neville to fuck in that style.

Neville slowly and gently slide his dick into Hermione's pussy.

"Good. Now just hold onto my hips with your hands and move your dick back and forth and back and forth in me at a semi-slow speed." says Hermione.

"Okay..." says Neville, fucking like Hermione tell him to.

"That's correct, yeah!" moans Hermione, getting really horny.

It's been a few days since Ron fucked her so she is in need of a hard dick inside her and that is what she get right now from Neville.

"Holy shit, your pussy feels amazing around my dick!" moans Neville.

"Sexy! Nice that you enjoy my hole!" moans Hermione.

"You're so beautiful...!" moans Neville.

"Thank you! Fuck a tiny bit harder!" moans Hermione.

"Like this...?" moans Neville, fucking a tiny bit harder, as Hermione tell him to do.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Hermione, all sexual.

"Okay!" moans Neville, all horny.

"Be manly! Take charge!" moans Hermione.

Neville understand and take over control of the fucking.

"Mmmm! Like that, yes!" moans Hermione.

"Ahhh, bloody fuck!" moans Neville.

"Your dick twitch so sexy!" moans Hermione.

It is so sexy for Hermione that she almost forget that Ron is her boyfriend.

Neville is just as horny as Hermione is.

"Fuck me!" moans Hermione.

" I am!" moans Neville.

"Do it harder, faster!" moans Hermione, instructing Neville.

Neville fuck faster and harder.

Hermione enjoy it very much.

"Is this correct...?" says Neville.

"Very correct, my handsome horny friend." whisper Hermione in her best porno-voice.

"Thanks." says Neville, happy that Hermione think he is handsome.

"My pleasure, dude!" moans Hermione.

"Fucking awesome!" moans Neville.

Neville feel his balls load up for a big cum-shot.

"Mione...gonna...uh...cum soon!" moans Neville.

"That's okay! You're wearing a condom!" moans Hermione.

Neville thrust into Hermione's pussy two more times before he can no longer hold back.

"YES!" moans Neville as he cum, nearly breaking the condom.

"Mmmm! Shit, yes! Soooo sexy!" moans Hermione, getting a big wonderful orgasm.

Neville pull out his dick from Hermione's pussy.

"That was very good." says Neville.

"I agree. Hard to think you've never had sex before. Now you know how to fuck, right...?" says Hermione.

"Yeah. Thanks for the lesson." says Neville.

"No problem. I didn't need to instruct you very much at all." says Hermione.

"Still, thank you." says Neville.

"I'm glad to help a friend." says Hermione.

"Okay." says Neville.

"Who is the girl you want to use your new fuck-skills on?" says Hermione.

"Emily Frazer, Rawenclaw." says Neville.

"Nice. I've heard she's got a sexy pussy." says Hermione.

"Yeah, but unfortunately she is not interested in me." says Neville.

"Seduce her, show her your dick. That might help and if not, tell her that you're a fuck-horse and I'm sure you won't have a problem getting her to open up her pussy for you, allowing your dick to enter all the way." says Hermione.

"Oh, but I am not a fuck-horse..." says Neville.

"Yes, you are." says Hermione with a slutty smile.

"Thanks." says Neville.

"And to make things a little more easy...here." says Hermione as she hand Neville a small piece of parchment.

On it is a spell written.

"What's this?" says Neville.

"Just a simple seduction spell that makes most girls very horny, so horny that they wanna have sex of passion with the person who cast it." says Hermione.

"Nice. Thank you, Hermione." says Neville.

"Don't worry. I want you to get your girl." says Hermione.

"Okay." says Neville.

"Let me know how it went." says Hermione.

"I sure will, my friend." says Neville.

"Sweet. Good luck." says Hermione.

2 weeks later.

"Mione, it worked. Emily was so sexy. I fucked her." says Neville.

"Wonderful. I'm glad you got to have sex with an erotic girl." says Hermione.

"She was awesome. Her pussy was so wet and tight." says Neville.

"Good that she was a nice fuck." says Hermione.

"Almost as good as you." says Neville.

"I was better? Nice." says Hermione.

"You were my first ever fuck so of course you were the best." says Neville.

"That's so cute. Thank you." says Hermione.

"You're welcome." says Neville.

"Okay." says Neville.

"See you later. I'm gonna go give Ron a blowjob." says Hermione.

Neville drink some coffee.

"Things are all good." says a happy Neville.

2 weeks later, Emily is Neville's girlfriend.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
